True Ninja Ropeswing
True Ninja Ropeswing is a featured level by sachamun. It currently has over 5,000,000 plays, with a rating of 3.74 from over 5000 votes. Pogostick Man is the forced character. Gameplay The level starts with a black screen with white text that says "True Ninja Ropeswing" and the word "Sachamun" under it in small text, with multiple long drums playing. The start screen then disappears, and the long drums stop playing. You see a Pogostick Man NPC being thrown into a spike set, and you need to jump up from the pit you are in, press Z to eject, and grab the rope above you with spacebar. Once you jump up, the floor below you will disappear. You must avoid the spikes and landmines that are below you. If you do not let go in a few seconds, the rope will break. If you let go of the rope, you will then fall onto a small vehicle, and the vehicle will bring you forward. Once the vehicle stops moving, you must get off the vehicle, and grab onto the next rope. The next rope will bring you up a building, and a thud sound plays when you hit the building. The end of the rope is then deleted, and if you are holding onto the part of the rope that was deleted, you will keep going up because of the impulse from going up, and boosts will push you forward onto the roof of a building. If you are on the higher part of the rope that did not get deleted, you will keep going up, and most likely fall above the map. At the edge of the building, there is another rope that you must grab. You must let go at the right time to go in between two buildings with spikes on the side them. You then slide on the roof of the next building, grab the next rope, and also swing and let go at the right time to avoid two buildings with spikes on the sides of them. You slide on the roof of the next building, and you fall on the roof of another building slightly lower. A black screen then shows up, with blue text saying "Part Two- The Duel". Here, you must press spacebar to take control of the Pogostick Man NPC holding a sword in front of you, and push the Segway Guy NPC also holding a sword into the spikes. Once Segway Guy gets impaled in the spikes, a screen will say "Press Z!" will show up, and you must press Z to continue the level. Once you press Z, boosts will push you up, and once you get to the top of the next building, more boosts will push you across. Next, there will be a rope that makes a loop that you must grab on, and you must avoid the spikes that are near you when you loop around. Once you loop around, you then let go and fall in between two buildings with multiple red blocks in between them. When you fall through the buildings, there will be another rope loop that you must grab onto. Once you get to the bottom of the rope loop, you then let go and grab onto the rope below. Now, follow the green arrows and you must let go of the rope at the right time to fall in between two spike sets. You then get covered by a black screen, boosts push you forward, and red text saying "Part Three - Airborne justice" shows up. The level then shows you and another Segway Guy NPC each holding onto a rope, facing each other. As you and the ropes move nearer to each other, the level shows you throwing your sword at Segway Guy, killing him, and then you win the level. Gallery Screen Shot 2014-06-27 at 6.34.28 PM.png|The first screen. Screen Shot 2014-06-27 at 6.34.35 PM.png|The beginning. Screen Shot 2014-06-28 at 12.41.08 PM.png|Swinging onto the vehicle after the first rope. Screen Shot 2014-06-28 at 12.42.09 PM.png|Grabbing onto the second rope. Screen Shot 2014-06-28 at 12.42.31 PM.png|Part 2 - The Duel. Screen Shot 2014-06-28 at 12.42.57 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-06-28 at 12.43.08 PM.png|Falling in between two buildings. Screen Shot 2014-06-28 at 1.12.40 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-06-28 at 1.12.55 PM.png|Part 3 - Airborne Justice, the final part. Category:Levels Category:Featured Levels Category:Pogostick Man Category:2014